


Detective Story 2: Tracce di una scomparsa

by Eternal_Fantasy



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/M, Gen, Suspected Kidnapping, Zelgadis as private investigator
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Fantasy/pseuds/Eternal_Fantasy
Summary: Seguito di 'Detective Story'."La porta del mio ufficio è di tipo assolutamente comune [...]; a volte però mi chiedo cos’abbia in particolare che spinga i miei amici a volerla scardinare quando entrano.Quella mattina fu una di quelle volte."Un nuovo caso per l'investigatore privato Zelgadis Greywords!





	Detective Story 2: Tracce di una scomparsa

# 

 

 

La porta del mio ufficio è di tipo assolutamente comune, tavole di legno d’abete con un vetro smerigliato su cui campeggia la scritta nera _Zelgadiss Greywords, Detective privato_ ; a volte però mi chiedo cos’abbia in particolare che spinga i miei amici a volerla scardinare quando entrano. Quella mattina fu una di quelle volte.

Il capitano della polizia Lina Inverse e la sua immancabile controparte, Gourry Gabriev (il sergente più ingenuo della storia del distretto) fecero irruzione nel mio bilocale ufficio-appartamento con la delicatezza di un’azione antiterroristica e tre secondi dopo mi ritrovai a pochi centimetri dal naso il volto della mia amica che gridava a pieni decibel: “Zel, abbiamo bisogno del tuo aiuto!”

Investito da quel ciclone sonoro rimasi per alcuni istanti in stato catatonico, poi recuperai l’uso delle mie facoltà uditive e, sfoderando la mia espressione più disponibile – leggere ‘rassegnata’ – chiesi: “Potresti spiegarmi con calma cos’è successo?”

“Perché, è successo qualcosa?” chiese Gourry grattandosi la testa con l’aria di chi cade dalle nuvole.

Lina gli cinse il collo con un braccio in una presa di judo gridandogli: “Cervello di medusa! Trauma cranico cronico! Hai già dimenticato che Amelia è scomparsa?!”

Queste parole misero sull’attenti il mio fiuto di segugio: Amelia, oltre ad essere una comune amica dei presenti, era la figlia del commissario della polizia di Seillune, Philionel. “Vi siete rivolti a me perché Philionel intende tenere segreta la cosa?”

“Hai fatto centro, Zel. Essendo un detective privato non attiri l’attenzione come noi della polizia e puoi muoverti liberamente, svolgendo le indagini…”

“…senza trascinarmi dietro un codazzo di giornalisti a caccia di scoop.”

“Esatto. Per cui, comincia subito le indagini. Noi torniamo in centrale.”

“Vengo con voi. Il mio primo interrogando si trova lì.”

“E chi sarebbe?” chiese ingenuamente Gourry.

 

Non fu facile ‘torchiare’ il commissario Philionel: dovetti decodificare una cacofonia di singhiozzi inframmezzati con l’intero repertorio di lamenti-del-padre-angosciato&disperato conditi dall’esondazione di un fiume di lacrime. Più che un interrogatorio si rivelò una prova in cui diedi fondo al mio autocontrollo, per non cedere alla tentazione di scrollare quell’uomo come una maracas, ma alla fine ottenni due importanti informazioni; primo: la mia pazienza aveva limiti più ampi di quanto credessi. Secondo: Philionel aveva accompagnato Amelia all’Università alle otto del mattino, ovvero sei ore prima, ma quando lo interrogai in proposito mi rivelò che non aveva con sé nessuna borsa con i libri, neppure un blocco per gli appunti o altro. Da allora non aveva più ricevuto notizie dalla figlia.

Questo mi indicava quindi la seconda tappa della pista che dovevo seguire: l’Università di Seillune.

 

Quando misi piede nell’atrio dell’ateneo non potei evitare di essere colto da un senso di familiarità; non avevo più messo piede in quell’edificio dal giorno in cui mi ero laureato in giurisprudenza e avevo spezzato il cuore ai miei genitori annunciando di non voler fare l’avvocato bensì il detective… storia vecchia. Mi scoprii comunque a sogghignare al ricordo dello svenimento di mia madre e della faccia allibita di mio padre. Se credessi nel destino penserei che la mia scelta era voluta dal Fato perché, come guidate dalla Necessità Universale, vidi coloro che cercavo venire verso di me.

Erano due compagne di corso di Amelia: conoscevo già Philia, la ragazza dai lunghi capelli biondi che mi aveva commissionato un’indagine poco tempo prima (vedi “Detective story”); la brunetta dai grandi occhi verdi non poteva che essere Sylphiell: Gourry mi aveva rivelato che svolgeva un servizio di volontariato per il Pronto Soccorso. Fu proprio a lei che mi rivolsi, con dipinta sul volto la stessa determinazione di un iceberg sulla rotta del Titanic: “La signorina Sylphiell Nels Rada, esatto?”

Dovevo averla davvero intimidita, perché si avvicinò di più a Philia che la incoraggiò con un sorriso tirato. La giovane annuì: “Siete il signor Zelgadiss Greywords… Amelia mi ha parlato spesso di voi…”

“Sono qui in veste ufficiale di detective; potete immaginare perché, dato che, come mi è stato riferito, siete stata voi ad avvertire il commissario della scomparsa di sua figlia. Vorrei che mi raccontaste nei dettagli la dinamica dei fatti.”

Sylphiell annuì di nuovo e Philia propose di prendere un caffè al bar universitario mentre parlavamo.

Riporto di seguito la testimonianza della giovane:

“Da qualche tempo anche Amelia aveva cominciato a prestare servizio di volontariato presso l’ospedale. Stamattina, appena è arrivata in università, ci ha detto che le avevano assegnato un turno supplementare e non poteva frequentare le lezioni per oggi; naturalmente ci siamo offerte di passarle gli appunti, quando all’improvviso ha ricevuto un messaggio sul cellulare… Amelia sembrava molto preoccupata… ed è scappata via subito senza quasi salutare! Non è da lei!” commentò angosciata torcendosi le dita. 

Intanto io osservavo attentamente i suoi gesti: il linguaggio del corpo mi indicava una forte esitazione, i suoi occhi continuavano a muoversi sul piano del tavolo senza mai incrociare i miei. Stava mentendo? No, l’affetto che provava per l’amica era sincero, tuttavia c’era qualcosa che non mi convinceva… ma il mio sesto senso non mi dava suggerimenti. Continuai ad ascoltare, cercando di collegare tutti i dettagli.

“Poi, due ore dopo, le ho telefonato… non ricordo neanche più perché…”

“Il nuovo seminario di storia…” suggerì Philia.

“Ah, già… comunque il suo cellulare era muto, e quando l’ho cercata all’ospedale…” le tremò la voce e terminò in un sussurro soffocato “…mi dissero che nessuno l’aveva vista e che non le era stato assegnato nessun turno oggi!” 

Sylphiell sembrava sull’orlo del pianto e Philia tentò di consolarla. In quanto a me, ero già immerso in riflessioni poco allegre: ero disposto a credere alla deposizione delle due ragazze, e in tal caso la situazione minacciava di essere più grave di quanto avessi previsto (e io sono pessimista di natura!). Avevo bisogno di ulteriori informazioni: fino ad allora ciò che ero riuscito a ricostruire mi aveva solo fatto impensierire riguardo la sorte di Amelia, ma non mi aveva fornito alcun dato certo. Feci ancora alcune domande alle due ragazze, ma già pensavo alla prossima mossa: procurarmi basi solide su cui lavorare.

Uno dei paradossi della mia vita è che odio le contraddizioni pur avendone moltissime: ad esempio, considero il telefono cellulare una delle invenzioni più irritanti della storia ma allo stesso tempo riconosco la sua indiscutibile utilità. Così una volta di più persi la mia eterna battaglia con la coerenza ed estrassi la mia ‘sveglia ubriaca’ (chiamo così il mio cellulare perché suona sempre nei momenti sbagliati) e chiamai Lina in centrale; le chiesi di verificare sui tabulati della società telefonica le chiamate ricevute da Amelia e in particolare da dove proveniva un SMS mandato intorno alle otto del mattino. Per scrupolo aggiunsi di cercare di rintracciare il segnale in quel momento, ma sapevo che sarebbe stato inutile; se il telefono era spento quando Sylphiell aveva chiamato, le possibilità di raggiungere Amelia in quel modo erano pressoché nulle. 

Terminata la telefonata rimasi seduto davanti al mio caffè ormai freddo a meditare. Conoscevo Amelia abbastanza bene da escludere la fuga volontaria; l’ipotesi di un ‘incidente’ non giustificava il silenzio che era seguito; no, il mio sesto senso mi suggeriva che un rapimento era l’ipotesi più plausibile. Ma a complicare le cose partecipava l’identità della vittima: essendo la figlia del commissario della polizia, il sequestro della ragazza poteva rivelarsi una formidabile arma per fare pressione sulle forze dell’ordine. A quale scopo? C’era solo l’imbarazzo della scelta; per cui dovevo restringere il ventaglio delle ipotesi: identificare con sicurezza quale persona, gruppo o attività criminale poteva avere interesse immediato a ricattare Philionel tenendo in ostaggio sua figlia. 

Vedendomi immerso nelle mie riflessioni, le due ragazze si alzarono per andarsene; nonostante i miei pensieri fossero altrove, le mie orecchie registrarono ugualmente le loro voci mentre uscivano dal locale:

“Prendiamo l’autobus alla solita fermata, Philia?”

“Oh, mi sono dimenticata di dirtelo! Oggi viene a prendermi Val con la moto…”

Nella mia testa risuonò un trillo sospettosamente simile a quello della mia ‘sveglia ubriaca’ che richiamò all’istante la mia attenzione sul nome pronunciato dalla ragazza bionda, e colsi l’occasione senza esitare: “Se non ti spiace, Philia, vorrei che tu andassi con Sylphiell; devo assolutamente parlare con Valgarv a quattr’occhi.”

 

Appena entrato nel parcheggio scorsi la persona che stavo cercando. Non che Valgarv sia un tipo da passare inosservato: bello come un angelo caduto dal Paradiso, occhi d’oro in un volto scolpito nell’avorio e lisci capelli verde ghiaccio sparati all’insù sulla fronte, vestito ibrido tra il casual/bravo ragazzo e il motociclista/yakuza, a cavallo di una moto che equivale allo stipendio di un primo ministro del governo (tangenti incluse). Ero certo che il rampollo dell’ex-boss della malavita Garv Dragon Chaos mantenesse ancora le sue fonti di informazioni nei bassifondi nonostante la ‘conversione’ sua e del padre; altrettanto certo era lo strenuo impegno di Philia per reinserire il suo fidanzato nella cosiddetta ‘società civile’; non ero affatto sicuro invece che il suddetto ragazzo potesse o volesse aiutarmi a risolvere il caso. Tuttavia Val mi doveva un favore e, conoscendo il suo profondo senso dell’onore, avevo una concreta possibilità di convincerlo a collaborare con me. 

“Sei stato gentile ad aspettarmi.” Esordii per prenderlo di sorpresa.

“A dire la verità aspetto una persona più attraente, Greywords.” Ribatté per nulla impressionato, con un lieve sogghigno ironico sulle labbra sottili “A meno che la mia principessa non sia rimasta vittima di un maleficio che l’ha trasformata in un detective ficcanaso…”

Non raccolsi la provocazione: “La principessa è tornata a casa con la zucca trasformata in autobus; per cui il principe e il suo cavallo bianco ora sono a mia disposizione.”

Val sbuffò: “Con te l’umorismo è sprecato; cosa vuoi, Zelgadiss?”

Mi dipinsi in faccia il più rassicurante dei miei sorrisi… il genere di espressione che fa desiderare a chi mi sta davanti di trovarsi in qualunque altro posto… e dissi: “Solo un’informazione: vorrei sapere se c’è qualcuno in città che ha particolare interesse a legare le mani alla polizia perché tenga il naso fuori dai suoi affari.”

Mi guardò con compatimento: “Zel, _tutti_ in questa città corrispondono alla tua descrizione.”

“Apri le orecchie: ho detto _particolarmente_ ; qualcuno abbastanza preoccupato da arrivare a rapire la figlia del commissario Philionel.”

Val fischiò sommessamente: “Niente male. Tu situazioni semplici mai, vero?”

“Risparmia i commenti e spremiti le meningi.”

“Non è necessario; ho già i nomi che t’interessano.”

“Chi e perché.” Ingiunsi seccamente.

“Si chiamano Zangluss e Martina. Gestiscono la Zoalmaister & Co.: ufficialmente è una ditta di import/export, ma in realtà fa da copertura per un giro di ricettazione e contrabbando; lavoravano per Fibrizio Hellmaster prima che tu lo facessi sbattere in galera, poi si sono messi in proprio. Mio padre parlò di loro al commissario circa una settimana fa, dandogli tutte le informazioni necessarie a trovare le prove per incastrarli. Di certo Philionel le ha trovate…”

“…e loro hanno rapito sua figlia per impedirgli di usarle in tribunale.” Terminai io. “Potresti aver visto giusto; ma una teoria non è sufficiente. Devo scoprire se sono stati davvero loro e, se possibile, liberare Amelia prima di far intervenire Lina, Gourry e gli altri.”

“Un’infiltrazione nella tana del lupo? Che stiamo aspettando?” chiese Val eccitato.

“Un momento! Io non ho detto che ti porto con me!”

Valgarv mi fissò con un ghigno ironico stampato in faccia: “E come pensi di trovare il loro quartier generale senza di me?”

“Questo è un ricatto!”

“Hai chiesto la mia collaborazione, no? Dovrei starmene da parte e perdermi tutta l’azione?”

Non replicai. Mi limitai a fissarlo come si guarda un pazzo.

“Non fare quella faccia! Se ti troverai a combattere contro di loro, il mio aiuto ti farà comodo!”

Continuai la scena muta, ma stavolta presi seriamente in considerazione la proposta: da quel punto di vista, affrontare una banda di mascalzoni con le spalle coperte da una cintura nera (quinto dan) era rassicurante.

Val sorrise: “Lo considero un sì.” Mi lanciò un casco al volo: “Salta a bordo, Zel, e reggiti forte!”

 

Promemoria per me: la prossima volta che accetto un passaggio in moto da Valgarv, assicurarmi di avere le pastiglie per il mal d’aereo; quel ragazzo guida come Top Gun!

 

Arrivammo in periferia, area industriale della città; capannoni, fabbriche e magazzini creavano un labirinto così intricato che persino il vecchio Dedalo si sarebbe perso. Tuttavia io conoscevo la zona come le mie tasche, poiché più volte quegli innocui depositi si erano rivelati nidi di attività illecite. Chiesi a Valgarv se c’era modo di entrare nel covo dei ricettatori senza farsi notare. Per tutta risposta Val parcheggiò all’interno di un’anonima rimessa e mi fece cenno di seguirlo. Dato che essere sospettoso fa parte del mio mestiere, gli chiesi che intenzioni avesse. Lui fece una smorfia di disapprovazione; conoscendolo sapevo che avrebbe preferito una bella irruzione e una scazzottata da film d’azione, ma personalmente desideravo risolvere la faccenda senza spargimento di sangue… specie se si trattava del mio! La mia espressione doveva essere abbastanza eloquente poiché il ragazzo sbuffò: “Se proprio vuoi intrufolarti di nascosto non puoi certo passare dall’entrata principale; dovremo prendere una scorciatoia.”

“Sul tetto?”

Non sono una persona impressionabile; non soffro di vertigini o di aerofobia; nonostante questo sono spaventosamente certo che l’esperienza di fare il funambolo saltando dai cornicioni alle grondaie ritornerà nei miei incubi per parecchio tempo a venire. Seguii Valgarv che non sembrava affatto messo a disagio dalla consapevolezza che sotto di noi ci fossero venti metri di nulla fino alla dura realtà dell’asfalto. 

Infine giungemmo sul tetto piatto di un magazzino particolarmente grande; una porta conduceva a una rampa di scale piene di ragnatele che scendevano verso il basso e le imboccammo con circospezione. Scoprii che il piano superiore era adibito a una serie di uffici apparentemente deserti. Feci cenno a Val di guardare oltre tutte le porte per cercare tracce di Amelia, rispettando il più rigoroso silenzio. La nostra ricerca non fruttò risultati: tutte le stanze erano piene solo di polvere; avrei creduto che il luogo fosse abbandonato da anni se non fosse stato per il rumore dei camion che ogni tanto entravano e uscivano dal piano inferiore. 

Sapevo che era rischioso, ma dovevo dare almeno un’occhiata. Così, seguito da Val, scesi la successiva rampa di scale… ma a metà mi bloccai. La parete sulla destra era formata da sottili pannelli di compensato che lasciavano fessure attraverso le quali, improvvisamente, brillò una luce; qualcuno era entrato nella stanza adiacente, forse l’ufficio del capo-magazziniere. Da lì potevano sentire i nostri passi, quindi feci cenno a Val di rimanere immobile. Pareva che non si fossero accorti di nulla, poiché continuarono a parlare come se niente fosse: le voci appartenevano a un uomo e una donna. 

La voce femminile stava ridendo e, con tono acuto ed entusiasta, chiese al suo compagno: “Allora, tesoro, hai risolto il problema!? Sicuro?!”

L’uomo fece una bassa risata e replicò, con voce calma dall’accento latinoamericano: “Non preoccuparti, Martina. La _piccola_ se ne starà al sicuro finché non avremo sistemato i nostri affari.”

“E se la polizia tentasse di intervenire?”

Passi e fruscii: l’uomo si era avvicinato alla donna e la stava abbracciando: “Allora faremo saltare in aria _la baracca_ e ce ne andremo subito all’estero, tesoro! Avranno altro a cui pensare invece di correrci dietro!”

“Zangluss, ti amo quando fai così, lo sai?”

Mentre i due si baciavano, io digrignavo i denti dalla rabbia: ormai avevo le prove che questi due erano i responsabili del sequestro di Amelia; ma se avessi chiamato Philionel e Lina, per la mia piccola amica sarebbe stata la fine. Dovevo intervenire subito; forse se li avessi colti di sorpresa sarei riuscito a costringerli ad arrendersi. Guardai Valgarv: la sua espressione dura e determinata mi faceva intendere che non chiedeva altro. Tolsi silenziosamente la sicura alla mia pistola; il ragazzo era disarmato, ma a lui le armi non servivano. Gli feci un cenno d’intesa e ci lanciammo contro il pannello divisorio; lo sfondammo come un foglio di carta, io spianai la pistola e gridai, come di rito: “Mani in alto, siete in arresto!”

Forse la scena avrebbe avuto un effetto migliore se, passato l’istante della sorpresa, dalla porta al nostro fianco non fossero entrati cinque energumeni della più ipertrofica razza di scaricatori di porto. Uno di loro riuscì a farmi volare di mano la pistola e partì con un destro alla mia mascella. Lo schivai facilmente e gli rifilai un calcio sotto la cintura che lo fece stramazzare a terra piegato in due dal dolore. 

Lo so, non è leale. In circostanze diverse, non mi sarei mai abbassato a tanto, ma considerata la situazione non potevo proprio permettermi di seguire le regole di Monsieur de Coubertain. Così cominciai a mettere in pratica un po’ delle lezioni di autodifesa impartitemi da Gourry. Nel frattempo Val se la stava cavando alla grande e tre di quei culturisti allo stato brado avevano appreso a loro spese che l’apparenza inganna. 

Lezione che sperimentai anch’io quando mi trovai di fronte al capo della banda, l’uomo chiamato Zangluss: era un marzialista molto abile, ma neppure io sono l’ultimo arrivato, così continuammo a scambiarci colpi su colpi fino a che non provai la sgradevolissima sensazione di una pistola puntata alla schiena.

“Lascia stare il mio amore, sbirro, se ci tieni alla pelle!” gridò la donna di nome Martina, poi si volse verso Valgarv: “E tu non ti muovere, o il tuo amico fa una gran brutta fine!” 

Conoscendo l’impetuosità di Val mi aspettavo un buco in corpo di troppo, ma il ragazzo si limitò a lanciarle un’occhiata furibonda.

“Ben fatto, tesoro. Ma ora dobbiamo muoverci. Se questi sono arrivati fin qui, gli altri non tarderanno; dobbiamo attuare il nostro piano.”

“Che ne facciamo di questi due?”

“Salteranno in aria con la baracca… ovvero questo magazzino, mentre noi…”

Martina completò in modo sognante: “…ci godremo una lunga crociera sulla nostra ‘piccola’, la _Martina II_ , lo yacht che ci aspetta all’ancora sulla Costa Smeralda!”

Avevo sentito abbastanza; con una mossa fulminea disarmai la donna mentre Val si lanciava su Zangluss.

Poco dopo, la carenza di illuminazione pubblica della zona era sopperita dai lampeggianti delle auto della polizia, alla quale consegnai i due capi della banda e i loro degni aiutanti con l’accusa di ricettazione e contrabbando. Avevo certo fatto un favore al commissario Philionel, ma non ero ancora riuscito a ritrovare sua figlia. Dovevo ammetterlo: nonostante la mia fama di detective infallibile, questa volta avevo proprio preso un granchio.

“Complimenti per la retata, Zel, ma stavolta hai proprio preso un granchio!”

A volte odio quando la gente la pensa come me. 

Ma Lina aveva altro da dirmi oltre che sottolineare il mio (plausibile) equivoco: “Ho ricevuto notizie dalla società telefonica; hanno rintracciato l’origine del messaggio spedito ad Amelia e, reggiti forte, anche un tentativo di chiamata dal suo cellulare neppure un’ora fa!”

“Cosa stiamo aspettando? Rechiamoci subito sul posto.” Ordinai salendo sull’auto di Lina e Gourry, seguito da Valgarv (ma quella testa calda non ne aveva avute abbastanza di emozioni per una sola giornata?).

Ci dirigemmo di nuovo in città; Gourry zigzagò così a lungo tra i vicoli che persi completamente l’orientamento, finché non ci fermammo davanti a una porticina quasi invisibile. Di certo era l’uscita di servizio di uno dei palazzi del centro, anche se da quella stradina non riuscivo a capire quale. Tuttavia Lina e Gourry sembravano molto sicuri del da farsi, quindi decisi di soprassedere. Lina ci bisbigliò le istruzioni: 

“Entriamo da qui in silenzio e avanziamo fino in fondo al corridoio, dove c’è una porta tagliafuoco. Arrivati lì, l’apriamo di colpo e facciamo irruzione all’interno!”

Annuii e varcammo la soglia, addentrandoci nel corridoio; era quasi buio, solo poche lame di luce arancione dei lampioni entravano dalle finestre socchiuse, eppure quel luogo mi era in qualche modo familiare. Avanzammo con circospezione fino alla porta indicataci da Lina. 

Mi stampai una faccia da duro e insieme a Gourry mi accostai ai battenti con la mano posata sul calcio della pistola. Lina contò con le dita: uno… trattenni il fiato… due… presi lo slancio… TRE!

Spalancammo la porta e spianai la pistola gridando l’ormai familiare: “Mani in…”

Le luci si accesero in una pioggia di coriandoli accompagnata da un corale “SORPRESA!”

Amelia mi abbracciò gridando “Buon compleanno, Zel!!!” approfittando della mia momentanea incapacità di intendere e di capire cosa stesse succedendo. 

Il rumore di una bottiglia di spumante stappata da Philionel tra gli applausi dei presenti mi riportò alla realtà: ero all’interno della centrale di polizia, circondato da tutti i miei amici del distretto, Amelia per prima, che ridendo e battendo le mani mi spingevano verso un tavolo imbandito su cui Philia e Sylphiell posarono un’enorme torta con le fatidiche trenta candeline!

Non sapevo se essere più contento per la sorpresa o più furioso per essere stato preso allegramente in giro dai miei migliori amici. Lina dovette capirlo dalla mia espressione, così tentò di rabbonirmi: “Vedi, Zel, eravamo sicuri che avresti ignorato il giorno del tuo compleanno, così abbiamo pensato di farti una sorpresa! Ma, conoscendo il tuo caratteraccio solitario, sapevamo anche che non saresti mai venuto a una festa…”

“…così abbiamo escogitato un’esca a cui non avresti potuto resistere!” interloquì Amelia “Dove c’è un caso da risolvere, lì c’è Zelgadiss Greywords, il detective infallibile…”

“…che riesce a catturare i criminali anche quando non dovrebbero esserci!” rise Gourry.

Non riuscii a restare arrabbiato davanti alle buone intenzioni dei miei amici; così mi ritrovai a ridere anch’io e festeggiammo tutti insieme la fine di quell’indagine… a sorpresa! 

 

 

 


End file.
